This invention relates to rotary pumps adapted, but not exclusively, for use as artificial hearts or ventricular assist devices and, in particular, discloses in preferred forms a seal-less shaft-less pump featuring open or closed (shrouded) impeller blades with at least parts of the impeller used as hydrodynamic thrust bearings and with electromagnetic torque provided by the interaction between magnets embedded in the blades or shroud and a rotating current pattern generated in coils fixed relative to the pump housing.
This invention relates to the art of continuous or pulsatile flow rotary pumps and, in particular, to electrically driven pumps suitable for use although not exclusively as an artificial heart or ventricular assist device. For permanent implantation in a human patient, such pumps should ideally have the following characteristics: no leakage of fluids into or from the bloodstream; parts exposed to minimal or no wear; minimum residence time of blood in pump to avoid thrombosis (clotting); minimum shear stress on blood to avoid blood cell damage such as haemolysis; maximum efficiency to maximise battery duration and minimise blood heating; and absolute reliability.
Several of these characteristics are very difficult to meet in a conventional pump configuration including a seal, i.e. with an impeller mounted on a shaft which penetrates a wall of the pumping cavity, as exemplified by the blood pumps referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,389 to Rafferty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,712 to Wampler, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,580 to Yamazaki. Two main disadvantages of such pumps are firstly that the seal needed on the shaft may leak, especially after wear, and secondly that the rotor of the motor providing the shaft torque remains to be supported, with mechanical bearings such as ball-bearings precluded due to wear. Some designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,712 to Wampler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,012 to Moise et al., have overcome these problems simultaneously by combining the seal and the bearing into one hydrodynamic bearing, but in order to prevent long residence times they have had to introduce means to continuously supply a blood-compatible bearing purge fluid via a percutaneous tube.
In seal-less designs, blood is permitted to flow through the gap in the motor, which is usually of the brushless DC type, i.e. comprising a rotor including permanent magnets and a stator in which an electric current pattern is made to rotate synchronously with the rotor. Such designs can be classified according to the means by which the rotor is suspended: contact bearings, magnetic bearings or hydrodynamic bearings, though some designs use two of these means.
Contact or pivot bearings, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,159 to Bozeman et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,074 to Nose et al., have potential problems due to wear, and cause very high localised heating and shearing of the blood, which can cause deposition and denaturation of plasma proteins, with the risk of embolisation and bearing seizure.
Magnetic bearings, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,283 to Nakazeki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,344 to Bramm et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,614 to Moise et al., offer contactless suspension, but require rotor position measurement and active control of electric current for stabilisation of the position in at least one direction, according to Earnshaw""s theorem. Position measurement and feedback control introduce significant complexity, increasing the failure risk. Power use by the control current implies reduced overall efficiency. Furthermore, size, mass, component count and cost are all increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,629 to Jarvik claims to have found a configuration circumventing Earnshaw""s Theorem and thus requiring only passive magnetic bearings, but this is doubtful and contact axial bearings are included in any case. Similarly, passive radial magnetic bearings and a pivot point are employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,503 to Yamane.
Prior to the present invention, pumps employing hydrodynamic suspension, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,546 to Isaacson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,177 to Golding et al., have used journal bearings, in which radial suspension is provided by the fluid motion between two cylinders in relative rotation, an inner cylinder lying within and slightly off axis to a slightly larger diameter outer cylinder. Axial suspension is provided magnetically in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,177 and by either a contact bearing or a Hydrodynamic thrust bearing in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,546.
A purging flow is needed through the journal bearing, a high shear region, in order to remove dissipated heat and to prevent long fluid residence time. It would be inefficient to pass all the fluid through the bearing gap, of small cross-sectional area, as this would demand an excessive pressure drop across the bearing. Instead a leakage path is generally provided from the high pressure pump outlet, through the bearings and back to the low pressure pump inlet, implying a small induction in outflow and pumping efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,177 provides a combination of additional means to increase the purge flow, namely helical grooves in one of the bearing surfaces, and a small additional set of impellers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,546 provides 10 embodiments with various locations of cylindrical bearing surfaces. One of these embodiments, the third, features a single journal bearing and a contact axial bearing.
Embodiments of the present invention offer a relatively low cost and/or relatively low complexity means of suspending the rotor of a seal-less blood pump, thereby overcoming or ameliorating the problems of existing devices mentioned above.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a rotary blood pump for use in a heart assist device or like device, said pump having an impeller suspended in use within a pump housing exclusively by hydrodynamic thrust forces generated by relative movement of said impeller with respect to and within said pump housing.
Preferably at least one of said impeller or said housing includes at least one deformed surface which, in use, moves relative to a facing surface on the other of said impeller or said housing thereby to cause a restriction in the form of a reducing distance between the surfaces with respect to the relative line of movement of said deformed surface thereby to generate relative hydrodynamic thrust between said impeller and said housing which includes everywhere a localized thrust component substantially and everywhere normal to the plane of movement of said deformed surface with respect to said facing surface.
Preferably the combined effect of the localized normal forces generated on the surfaces of said impeller is to produce resistive forces against movement in three translational and two rotational degrees of freedom thus supporting the impeller for rotational movement within said housing exclusively by hydrodynamic forces.
Preferably said thrust forces are generated by blades of said impeller.
More preferably said thrust forces are generated by edges of said blades of said impeller.
Preferably said edges of said blades are tapered or non-planar so that a thrust is created between the edges and the adjacent pump casing during relative movement therebetween.
Preferably said edges of said blades are shaped such that the gap at the leading edge of the blade is greater than at the trailing edge and thus the fluid which is drawn through the gap experiences a wedge shaped restriction which generates a thrust.
Preferably the pump is of centrifugal type or mixed flow type with impeller blades open on both front and back faces of the pump housing.
Preferably the front face of the housing is made conical, in order that the thrust perpendicular to the conical surface has a radial component, which provides a radial restoring force to a radial displacement of the impeller axis during use.
Preferably the driving torque of said impeller derives from the magnetic interaction between permanent magnets within the blades of the impeller and oscillating currents in windings encapsulated in the pump housing.
Preferably said blades include magnetic material therein, the magnetic material encapsulated within a biocompatible shell or coating.
Preferably said biocompatible shell or coating comprises a diamond coating or other coating which can be applied at low temperature.
Preferably internal walls of said pump which can come into contact with said blades during use are coated with a hard material such as titanium nitride or diamond coating.
Preferably said impeller comprises an upper conical shroud having said taper or other deformed surface therein and wherein blades of said impeller are supported below said shroud.
Preferably said impeller further includes a lower shroud mounted in opposed relationship to said upper conical shroud and whereas said blades are supported within said upper and said lower shroud.
Preferably said deformed surface is located on said impeller.
Preferably said deformed surface is located within said housing.
Preferably forces imposed on said impeller in use, other than hydrodynamic forces, are controlled by design so that, over a predetermined range of operating parameters, said hydrodynamic thrust forces provide sufficient thrust to maintain said impeller suspended in use within said pump housing.
Preferably at least one face of the housing is made conical, in order that the thrust perpendicular to it has a radial component, which provides a radial restoring force to a radial displacement of the impeller axis. Similarly, an axial displacement toward either the front or the back face increases the thrust from that face and reduces the thrust from the other face. Thus the sum of the forces on the impeller due to inertia (within limits), gravity and any bulk radial or axial hydrodynamic force on the impeller can be countered by a restoring force from the thrust bearings after a small displacement of the impeller within the housing relative to the housing in either a radial or axial direction.
In a preferred embodiment, the impeller driving torque derives from the magnetic interaction between permanent magnets within the blades of the impeller and oscillating currents in windings encapsulated in the pump housing.
In a further broad form of the invention there is provided a rotary blood pump having an impeller suspended exclusively hydrodynamically by thrust forces generated by the impeller during movement in use of the impeller.
Preferably said thrust forces are generated by blades of said impeller or by deformities therein.
More preferably said thrust forces are generated by edges of said blades of said impeller.
Preferably said edges of said blades are tapered.
In an alternative preferred form said pump is of axial type.
Preferably within a uniform cylindrical section of the pump housing, tapered blade edges form a radial hydrodynamic beating.
In a further broad form of the invention there is provided a rotary blood pump having a housing within which an impeller acts by rotation about an axis to cause a pressure differential between an inlet side of a housing of said pump and an outlet side of the housing of said pump; said impeller suspended exclusively hydrodynamically by thrust forces generated by the impeller during movement in use of the impeller.